KarmaxNagisa Oneshot
by BlueMockingbird629
Summary: Karma and Nagisa oneshot since they're my otp XDDD Pretty fluff, so nothing intense.


_**Okie fine, here is something where I show you that I'm not as dark as I may seem...jk dark stuff is what I'm better at, so if this is really cringe-worthy, I understand.**_

 _ **Anyway, here is a oneshot with Karma and Nagisa~ helped by a good friend XD**_

 _ **Warning: this is at the end of the second season, so if you haven't watched that, go do so. This is set in the future, after they've graduated and are now moving on with their lives. I didn't exactly follow where everyone was supposed to work in the future, so I tweaked a few details, hope you don't mind.**_

* * *

 **Karma POV**

Karma exhaled into the cold, crisp air, realizing that autumn was on its way and smirked to himself.

 _Nagisa is a teacher, isn't he? I should go visit his school….what was it called again? Paradise High School? What a weird name for a high school….hah, what if he's teaching a class full of delinquents? That would be hilarious._ He laughs and enters the building of the Ministry of Economics, Trade and Investment.

 **Nagisa POV**

Nagisa walked into his assigned classroom, Class 3-5, his conversation with the front office fresh in his mind.

" _Oh, you're the new trainee teacher here?"_

" _Yes, I'm Shiota Nagisa."_

" _Great! You're teaching Class 3-5. Although I will have to give you a warning"—here the secretary leaned forward— "they're a trouble class." She straightens, hands him the attendance book, and smiles. "Good luck!"_

He sighs and inhales. _Ready?_

 _Yeah no._

Nagisa exhales and then walks into the classroom, prepared to stand in front of a bright, smiling class, ready to learn, but is abruptly halted by a gang of delinquents, clustered around him.

"Huh? A trainee?"

"You're shittin' me!"

"Hey, that's a girl!"

"C'mon, you're in junior high, ain'tcha?"

 _Why me?_ The blue-haired teacher whimpers to himself, wishing he had grown taller.

The bell rings and someone stands up. "Do you know what kind of place this high school is?" A condescending voice growls.

"If you don't wanna wind up in the hospital, you better make this a study hall."

"Th-the bell's rung, so please take your seats, class." _Gah, why did I stutter!_

Someone mocks his voice and the group laughs.

The person who stood up earlier now stands in front of Nagisa, tall statue looming over the short bluenette. He grabs Nagisa's tie and pulls him close to his face. "You don't get to boss us around. We'll kill you."

At the word "kill", Nagisa smirks and drops the attendance book, before clapping his hands, knowing that the word "kill" is a word that gives him courage.

Without a pause, he grabs the shocked delinquent's chin and places his middle finger on the delinquent's neck, as if to kill him.

Everyone's mouths are agape, and practically everyone is shocked at how fast this short trainee teacher that looks like a freakin' _girl_ for God's sake!

Nagisa spins a chair around and plops the delinquent that challenged him there, before grinning and saying, "I do hope that you _can_ kill me—before graduation, that is."

He picks up the fallen roll book and tells the class to take their seats. "Let's begin."

And the school day commences without much trouble, although a few did try to attack him, but were defeated easily.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the day, and the class rushed out in relief.

Nagisa gathered his things and dropped the roll book at the front desk, smiling at the secretary who asked, "So how was the class?"

"It was fun."

She looks at him strangely but brushes it off because he's _just so cute!_ and fangirls over his light blue hair and girly features, before Nagisa intervenes as she's about to touch his hair.

"See you tomorrow, Nagisa-sensei!" she calls, waving at him.

He waves back at her, wondering how such a sweet secretary in such a prestigious school could have a class like 3-5, full of delinquents and the like. The class reminds him of his own, 3-E, and he smiles unconsciously.

"What are you smiling at?" a voice appears beside him and Nagisa almost jumps back.

"K-Karma!" A boyish grin is shot at the bluenette.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings."

"I was thinking about the class that I'm teaching," replied Nagisa.

"Oh really? Is it like ours?"

"Not exactly, but similar in one way."

"A discarded class so the other classes can have a class to stand above?"

"Something like that."

"Did they tease you about your height?" Karma grins at Nagisa, noting how much taller he was than the bluenette.

"Shut up….I thought I grew…" Nagisa puffed out his cheeks and sighed. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty boring," Karma drawled out. "But I'm glad everyone is doing something. Look, even the dumb Terasaka is doing something he likes! Wait, what was he doing again?" He laughs.

Nagisa smiles and says, "Of course you would forget."

"But you don't remember either?"

The bluenette chuckles uncomfortably and scratches his head. "No…."

They laugh and continue walking towards Karma's car.

"So why did you decide to call me out here today?" Nagisa asks.

"Hm...No reason in particular." The redhead grinned and opened the door for Nagisa.

They drove around town for a bit, reminiscing over fond memories in the assassination classroom and how everyone managed to find jobs.

"Kaede is an actress now, remember? She's even more popular."

"That's good for her! I should visit her sometime soon…" Nagisa sighed and leaned his head on his hand, gazing out from the car window, watching the scenery pass by.

 _ **Karma's POV**_

Karma glanced over at Nagisa.

 _Should I tell him that I've taken him out on a date? No, he might get scared or creeped out...Gah, he looks so cute right now….It's a shame that he cut his hair…._ He shook his head. _Focus, focus….I'm getting so impatient right now….Why did I pick today of all days? Whatever….what's done is done, you can't back off now! Shoot...is he thinking of Kaede? Does he like her?_

"Karma?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep your eyes on the road….I don't want an accident," Nagisa said, as Karma narrowly missed hitting another car.

"Yeah sure, okay."

Nagisa huffed. "Really...I thought you would have learned to be more responsible."

Karma laughed. _Here is his mother hen coming out. I've really missed being with him._

A comfortable silence fell over the two. Nagisa quietly drifted off to sleep, his head nodding as his eyelashes slowly fluttered until finally they closed.

Karma continued driving until they arrived at the destination: a somewhat fancy diner where he had already made reservations and left special instructions for the waiters.

"Nagisa...wake up...we're here." Nagisa's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh...I didn't notice that I fell asleep...Where are we anyway?"

"I wanted to take you out somewhere since I haven't seen you in a while...How does this place look?"

"It's...really fancy…" Nagisa muttered, looking down at his casual clothes and blushing slightly, wishing he had worn something nicer if only he had known where Karma was going to take him.

"I think you look fine." Karma continued walking toward the entrance, not noticing the effect his words had on Nagisa. _But he does look fine..._

Nagisa glanced upward at Karma, slightly shocked but also happy and grinned. "You should have told me where we were going."

"I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Hello, welcome to Matsuraiken. Have you made a reservation?" A pretty waitress asked.

"Yes."

"Your name is?"

"Karma."

"The ramen shop is this way."

 _Ramen?!_ Nagisa looked at Karma questioningly. _Oh wait...Matsuraiken….Isn't that the ramen shop Muramatsu runs?_ "So we're eating ramen?"

"Courtesy of Takuya. He wanted to call me over to try his ramen, so I decided to bring you as well." _That doesn't sound weird at all Karma, not weird at all. Goddammit, and I've made it sound too casual too! Oh god, this isn't going well…._

Nagisa smiled. "I haven't seen Takuya in a while! Where is he?"

"Do you want to go see him?"

They order their ramen, both of them opting for the original recipe, wanting to taste how Takuya had improved.

A few minutes later, Takuya appears carrying their bowls of ramen, and greets them heartily. "How are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good," says Nagisa. "I just started teaching at a new school. The class might be a bit troublesome, but I think I can deal with it."

"That's nice to hear. I always knew you liked teaching," says Takuya, smiling that familiar wide smile. "As per request, I have brought the flowers."

 _Flowers?_ Nagisa looks at Karma, who has his attention focused on the waiter bringing a bouquet of roses.

"Nagisa…." Karma took the flowers and thanked the waiter before focusing on Nagisa. "Would you like to go out with me?" He awkwardly looks to the side, blushing slightly.

The bluenette freezes. _W-wait, what? Karma just asked me out….WAIT WHAT? I would feel really bad if I said no, since he went through all this effort to ask me out...Do I like Karma?...I have no idea...wait...am I blushing?_ He felt his cheeks, noting the warmness he felt between his fingers. _I really am…._

"Um it's okay if you say no," mutters Karma. _He's taking so long to reply...oh no, what if I did something wrong? I knew we shouldn't have came here….why did I think that I should ask him out today of all days?_

"Y-yes." There was a quiet whisper, so quiet Karma almost missed it.

 _What did he just say?_

"Yes. I would love to go out with you," smiles Nagisa, his blush covering his entire face.

 _He actually said yes. I am so surprised….I feel so...what are these emotions? So relieved and happy?_

"Congrats you guys! The ramen is on the house." Takuya allows the two to barely register what he's said before he walks away, grinning to himself, as he's gotten the whole thing on tape. He prepares to send it to the group chat that the assassination classmates used when trying to save Korosensei.

 _Takuya: Guess what guys?_

 _Takuya has posted a video._

 _Nakamura: YESSSSSS_

 _Kaede: Was totally expecting that XDD_

 _Terasaka: Karma finally grew some balls_

 _Everyone: CONGRATS YOU GUYS!_

"Why is my phone buzzing so much? Oh…" Karma blushes intensely when he opens the chat.

 _Karma: …_

 _Isogai: Hahahaha hi Karma!_

 _Karma: dammit Takuya_

 _Nagisa: you guys!_

 _Kaede: ahaha why are you so embarrassed? You guys are sooooooooooooooooooo cuteeeeeee_

 _Takuya: This is your payment after I put the ramen on the house_

 _Yoshida: They're eating at your place?_

 _Itona: So your ramen got better? I should try some soon_

Karma turns his phone off and puts it on silent, while looking at Nagisa, who's still blushing from before. He pushes Nagisa's bowl of ramen towards him and they eat.

"Itadakimasu," they say, before breaking their chopsticks apart and digging in.

"Wow, it tastes so good!"

"I've been practicing," calls Takuya. "Karma, do you like it?"

"Hmmm...it's not bad."

"He likes it," giggles Nagisa. He feels warm, and doesn't know if it's from the ramen or from Karma, who takes Nagisa's hand from under the table and grasps it gently.

Takuya snaps a picture of that and sends it into the chat.

 _Nakamura: AAHAHAHAHAAA LOOK AT THEIR FACES_

 _Kaede: SO CUTEEE_

 _Karma: goddammit_

 _Nagisa: TAKUYA_

 _Takuya: Just enjoy your ramen. We won't bother you anymore ;)_

Karma sighs and glares at Takuya, who's peeking through the door to the kitchen.

 _What have I done?_ Karma thinks, mentally face-palming himself. He glances at Nagisa, who's enjoying his ramen, and then smirks evilly to himself. _What if Takuya catches this on camera?_

 _Eh whatever._

 _Wait let me check to see if he's watching….okay all clear._

"You have something on your face."

Nagisa looks up at Karma, confused. Then the redhead reaches over and grazes the piece of green onion off of Nagisa's lip with his thumb.

The bluenette instantly flushed in surprise as Karma licked the piece of green onion off his thumb.

Of course, Takuya snapped another picture in that instant, adamant on posting everything the couple did.

 _Takuya: ayyy guess what?_

 _Takuya has posted a picture._

 _Nakamura: I CAN'T ANYMORE_

 _Kaede: LOOK AT NAGISA'S BLUSHHHH_

 _Nagisa: Not again…._

Karma chuckled this time, thoroughly enjoying Nagisa's embarrassment.

They finished their ramen and paid their bill, having decided that Takuya's ramen had improved, although Karma still thought that it was "hmmm...not that good….but I guess it was okay".

Nagisa just shook his head at his boyfriend(?)'s antics. _Would he even be called my "boyfriend" now? What should I call him? What if I see people I know? Then what do I call him?_ Nagisa asks himself as they walk back towards Karma's car.

"What are you thinking about?"

Nagisa looked up in surprise. "Uh...nothing much."

"You look like you're in deep thought."

 _Should I just tell him then?_ "Well, I don't really know what to introduce you as…"

"Just call me your boyfriend."

Nagisa instantly blushed. "I-Isn't that a little...too forward?"

"It's the truth, though." Karma started the car and drove out of the parking lot, unsure of where to go next.

The bluenette stared out the window again. _Karma…..you wouldn't understand my unwillingness to do so….._

 _Nagisa, just call me your boyfriend. I mean, it's the truth, and if people don't accept it, it's their fault. Whatever. Should we go some place fun now?_ "So, do you want to do something fun?" Karma said, after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"Like?"

"Go to an amusement park? I don't really know how to do these things…"

 _Aww, he's so cute when he doesn't know what he's doing…._ "Karma, knowing you, I thought that you would have had everything planned out."

"I wanted you to decide what else we would get to do."

Nagisa's cheeks reddened slightly. _That's so sweet of him…_ "Then let's go to an amusement park!"

"Okay." And off they drove to the closest amusement park.

They bought tickets and lined up for rides, Karma obviously wanting to go on the ones with loops that looked rather dangerous and frightening to Nagisa. But Karma relented, and decided to take it slow for his boyfriend.

Nagisa insisted they go on the teacups, and so they did, Karma thinking that they would be no challenge for them, although they made him nauseous, and Nagisa could finally enjoy being superior over Karma for once.

Karma quickly destroyed that notion by suggesting they ride a roller coaster with loops.

"It only has like, 1 loop, not even. I don't remember...does it?"

Nagisa looks uncomfortably to the side, his previous feelings of accomplishment vanishing instantly. "Um…"

"It'll be fun, I promise."

They line up, Nagisa hesitantly stepping after Karma, still deciding whether or not to go.

"If you really don't want to ride it, we don't have to."

"N-no...i-it's okay…."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah…"

"You don't really look—"

"I-I'll be fine. Really, it's okay." The bluenette looks at Karma, trying to calm himself down. _I can do this….if Karma can do it, so can I! Besides, I don't want to let him down…_

"Come on, it's our turn."

 _What?!_

Karma ushered Nagisa into the seat. Nagisa already felt uncomfortable and not as secure as he wished.

Once everyone got one, the ride slowly inched forward, and then there was a sharp right turn followed by a few ups and downs.

The whole time, Nagisa had his eyes completely shut, while Karma just sat back and, well, enjoyed the ride.

By the time the cars had reached a flat point, Nagisa was so winded from being pushed side to side by the ride, and thought, _Finally, a break_. But...that was certainly not the case.

The cars were moved, so they faced diagonally pointed upward, and it was a very steep ascent to the very top of the roller coaster.

With each creak, the bluenette felt himself anticipating the drop more and more, and since they we're in the front, he couldn't see when they would drop.

A few seconds later... _creak creak creak….._ and he heard screams.

 _Oh...AHHHHHHHH!_

He shut his eyes really tight, feeling his stomach moving upwards. Something took his hand, and he realized that it was Karma, who wanted to raise their hands up for the picture.

"I DON'T WANT TO RAISE MY HANDS!" Nagisa shouted over the roller coaster.

"WHAT?"

"I DON'T WANT TO RAISE MY HANDS! I'M SCARED!"

"TOO BAD!" Karma grabbed Nagisa's hand and forcibly raised it, just in time for the picture to be taken.

The ride finally slowed down and turned right to reach the boarding place, where Karma and Nagisa got off.

"So how was it?"

"Actually….not that bad."

"Told you so."

Nagisa sighed. _Yeah, that wasn't too bad….although loops would be worse. But I think that's enough for my roller coaster riding experience for today._

"Wanna see the pictures?"

"The pictures?"

"You don't go to amusement parks often, don't you?"

"I don't…"

The redhead led Nagisa to the photo booth, where they could see the pictures taken.

"Look!" Karma pointed at one picture, where Nagisa had his eyes shut and Karma was raising his other hand, while looking calm and collected. Both of them had their hair blown back.

"Oh dear god…."

"I'm buying it."

"No, Karma! Wait! What?"

"Sir, can I buy that picture?" Karma pointed to the picture.

"Yep. It'll be $20."

"Here."

"Thanks for your purchase!"

"Karma...why did you get it…"

"Because you look cute in it. It describes our relationship perfectly."

"Does it really….."

"Mmhmm. Now time to send it to everyone."

"KARMA NO!"

 _Karma has sent a picture._

 _Nakamura: this couple will be the death of me_

 _Kaede: poor Nagisa, look at the evil Karma taking him on rides he doesn't enjoy._

 _Karma: excuse you._

Nagisa sighed, glancing at the notifications on his phone.

"Anywhere else you want to go?"

"How about…" He looks around, then spots the arcade. "The arcade?"

"Sure."

They walk towards the arcade. Cheesy music is blasted through the speakers, with disco lights flitting across the room.

Nagisa spots a stuffed teddy bear in a claw machine, and he runs toward the machine, peering through the glass.

"Want me to get it for you?"

"Um...you don't have to…."

Karma inserts a coin and the game starts. He moves the lever in short bursts, trying to be as exact as possible so he can grab the stuffed animal in one try. Finally, he presses the button when his time is almost up, and the claw reaches in and almost misses the teddy bear.

"No…" Karma muttered, annoyed. However, the claw still managed to grab onto the teddy bear's leg, and deposited the stuffed animal in the metal bin.

Karma reached in and gave the teddy bear to Nagisa, who blushed in return. "T-thanks…"

"No problem." The redhead smirked. "Anything else you want?"

"I-I'm good…"

"Then do you want to go back home?"

"Sure." Nagisa smiled. "Thanks, Karma."

Karma blushed slightly, having never experienced such a bright smile from Nagisa in a while. But he quickly covered it up with a grin. "Anytime, _mon amour._ "

"You're so weird…."

Karma laughed and reached for Nagisa's hand as they walked back to his car. _Nagisa's hand feels so warm..._

When Karma drove them home, they discussed the other times when they could possibly meet up. Nagisa was busy most of the time, and the days that he was free, Karma had to go away on business trips.

"Our timing really sucks…"

"Yeah," agreed Karma, sighing. "Guess I won't see you until like next summer?"

"That's so long…"

"Mm..."

"Then text me or email me everyday!"

"Okay," said Karma, slightly happier knowing that there was a way to contact the person he liked.

As they drove back, Nagisa leaned his head onto Karma's shoulder and closed his eyes, and a euphoric feeling spread throughout his chest. _I'm actually dating Karma…._

"Nagisa….I can't drive like this."

Nagisa immediately straightened and leaned the other way. "Oh...sorry…"

"I'm just kidding." Karma moved Nagisa's head back onto his shoulder with his hand.

"It's comfortable…" sighed Nagisa, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, you're home," called Karma softly to the sleeping bluenette.

"Mmmm...okay…" muttered Nagisa drowsily. Karma parked the car and led Nagisa back to his house, the sun already setting.

"We should move in together," mumbled Nagisa.

 _What?_ Karma was slightly taken aback.

"I mean, we won't really see each other that much…."

"I think it might be too early in our relationship for this."

Nagisa didn't say anything afterwards. He prepared to close the door, then Karma suddenly swooped in for a quick kiss. "Good night, _mon amour._ "

Nagisa covered his lips, blushing again. "How many times have you made me blush today?"

"Quite a lot. And I enjoy it," smirked Karma, patting the bluenette on the head. "See you as soon as I can?"

"Yeah," sighed Nagisa, the euphoric feeling in his chest disappearing.

Karma's chest tightened at Nagisa's miserable face but didn't say anything. "Bye, Nagisa."

"Good night."

And Karma closed the door after him.

Nagisa dropped to the floor, still pretty miserable. _Stupid Karma...why did you ask me out when you knew I wasn't going to be free at all?_


End file.
